


every little thing

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: love blossoms [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Dates, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like he is seriously whipped my dudes, specifically roman but he dont say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman takes Virgil on a date.





	every little thing

**Author's Note:**

> freaking fluff, my dudes

Roman took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_ It's just Virgil, _ he reasoned, _ he'll love any date you take him on! _

With that, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open, and Roman forgot how to breathe.

Virgil wasn't wearing anything super fancy, except that didn't matter because he looked _hot._

He was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans and a loose band shirt, a necklace hanging around his neck.

"Hey," he choked out.

Virgil gave him a once over, smirking as he leaned against the door. "Hey Princey. You ready to go?"

"Yes," Roman said, "Are you?"

"Yup."

"Then we shall depart at once!" Roman exclaimed, grabbing Virgil by the hand and dragging him along.

"Woah!" Virgil shouted, stumbling behind.

"Sorry," Roman said, smiling apologetically. He continued on at a slower pace, heading through his room and out his door to the Imagination. As soon as they entered, the door closed behind him, but Roman wasn't worried - it always did that.

The sun was shining above them - not hot, but warm. Warm enough to make them dress slightly colder, but not so hot they couldn't wear something slightly warmer than just shorts and a tank top. Roman personally was wearing a maroon cold shouldered shirt with white skinny jeans and brown leather boots.

Tugging on his hand, Roman led Virgil down the path he had created and into the forest, the sun shining golden beams through the trees as they walked. The birds chipped around them, singing beautiful melodies as they walked, leaves rustling in the cool breeze.

"This is really pretty, Ro," Virgil said after they had been walking for a while.

"Just you wait until we get to where we're going," Roman warned, "It's gonna blow your mind."

Virgil chuckled. "I'm sure."

As they walked, Virgil traced his thumb over his knuckles, and Roman tried not to giggle because here he was, holding hands with his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) as he took him on a date. It was a dream come true.

Soon, though, they came upon their destination - a small clearing, the edges sounded by massive bushes of flowers, tree branches reaching out, their own flowers dotted across them. Directly in front of them, the flowers were lower and the trees cleared out to reveal a blue, glistening lake with a pebble beach, snow capped mountains rising in the distance.

"Woah," Virgil breathed, turning to Roman with a grin on his face. "This is beautiful Roman!"

Roman grinned back. "I thought you'd like it, My-Chemically-Imbalanced-Romance."

Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he was still smiling all the same, so Roman counted that as a win.

Tugging gently on his hand, Roman led Virgil to the middle of the clearing, where he sadly had to let go of his hand to spread out a blanket - red and white plaid, because he was cliche like that. He plopped down the picnic basket he had brought and sat down next to it.

As Roman reached into the basket and pulled out their snacks, Virgil sat next to him.

"I know I said this before, but this is beautiful, Roman," he said.

Roman felt a grin slid on his face. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a while. I wanted you to like it," he admitted.

"You made this all for me?!" Virgil asked, eyes widening.

"Uhh, yeah," Roman said. "You do like it, right?"

"Of course!" Virgil exclaimed, "I liked it before, but that you made this all me?" He laughed breathlessly. "I love it!"

"Uh, i-it was nothing!"

"No, Ro," Virgil said, making him look up into his eyes, "I don't care if it was nothing. You made this for me, and," he quirked a smile, "I appreciate that."

Roman let out a lopsided grin. Virgil may not be the best at words, but he always meant what he said, and even if wasn't anything that he believed special, every little thing made him fall a little more in lo-

Every little thing made him all the more beautiful.

Leaning over, Roman pressed a quick peck to Virgil's lips, before turning back to the picnic basket and freeing their sandwiches.

Roman handed Virgil his sandwich as he took a bite of his own.

"What's your favorite part?" Roman asked. Sure, he was kind of fishing for complaints, but he loved every second of Virgil's attention that he could grab.

Virgil took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "I love the flowers. The view of the lake is nice, too."

After that, they talked about whatever came to their minds, until they finally had eaten through everything that Roman had packed.

Virgil yawned, stretching his arms behind his head.

"This is nice," he said.

"Yeah," Roman agreed, watching as Virgil reached over and gently plucked a flower from the bush next to him. Roman almost said something, but thought better of it and simply watched him, head tilted slightly in confusion. As he continued to watch, Virgil plucked more flowers, and oh, he was making a flower crown.

_ I didn't know he knew how to make flower crowns. _

He wasn't complaining, though. It was nice to just watch Virgil, fingers moving confidently and quickly, and soon enough, he had a completed flower crown, and Roman noticed with a smile it was made with pastel flowers that formed a rainbow.

Virgil turned to him, smiling growing, and placed the crown on his head.

Roman gasped silently, mouth forming an "oh."

"Why did you-?" Roman cut himself off, staring up at the flowers on his head again.

"Well," Virgil grinned, "You can't have a Prince without a crown."

Roman giggled happily, reaching over and plucking his own flower.

"Woah, hey-" Virgil tried to protest, but Roman pressed a finger to his lips. Soon afterwards, Virgil had a pastel rainbow crown of his own.

Of course, Roman had to seize the opportunity, so he slung an arm around Virgil's shoulder and pulled him in for a selfie.

(The picture was his lockscreen)

After that, Virgil shoved him away, grumbling something about stupid princes despite the smile he had on his face.

Roman just laughed.

Every little thing Virgil did was amazing, and he would give the world to see him smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> (comments are appreciated, even if its just smiley face they make my day)


End file.
